Megaman Double Network: The Failed Files
by Ghost501
Summary: Within these files are the stories that never saw the light of day beyond that of Ghost501 and Gavzilla. Now, the truth of some of the dark DN secrets are out. The forbidden stories are released! Please enjoy what never made it to final production of Double Network!
1. Chapter 1 - I'm Tired

Bass: *laughing as Ghost is rolling around on the floor gagging*

* * *

"Roll! Wait!" Megaman yelled as he tried to talk to his irritated girlfriend.

"Hmph!" Roll turned her head away from the blue navi. She really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Roll, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, and I'm an ace navi."

"Look, I didn't mean to make you look weak."

"Yeah, well you sure made it look that way!"

"Roll, I…"

"Look, Megaman. My homepage is just over there. I'll see you later okay?" Roll turned her back to the saddened blue navi and entered her homepage. She hadn't meant to sound so strict with Mega; but she knew if she waited to her him out, her resolve would die out.

She sighed as she made it back into her homepage. Mayl would be at Lan's house finishing a project for another hour. This just left her all alone with her thoughts of Megaman. She and Megaman were supposed to hang out until their NetOps were done, but her overprotective boyfriend just had to screw that up.

Well, she couldn't solely place the blame on him. When they were walking around ACDC Area 3, a random bunch of navis had approached them. Apparently, someone had ordered a hit on Megaman. Before they could try and call their NetOps for battle chips, the navis moved in on them. It had been a group of three. Mega took two while she had been cornered off by one.

She thought she had been doing pretty well against him. That was, until he activated an Invis chip, summoned a Mettaur to take her Roll Arrow for him, and slashed her with a sword. As she got up, she heard the navi yell out in pain. Megaman had dispatched the other two and now was taking his fury out on him. After taking care of the last navi, he walked over to help her up to her feet.

She didn't know why, but she felt something inside of her snap. She was always being saved by Mega. When did she ever handle a situation by herself? She knew she should have been appreciative, but instead she disregarded his hand and got up by herself. She gave him a stern look while he returned it with a confused one. He hadn't known that Roll's pride had just been injured; he had never considered she had much of one when it came to battles.

Roll unfastened the latch that held her helmet in place. Her haired glowed for a second. When the light faded, her hair was shoulder length. Roll had to admit, even though she liked her hair this way, she missed the little green bow her navi hair had. Yep, ever since she gotten , her hair had started shifting between free flowing shorter hair and her plat-like longer hair.

Aiko sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She guessed it had been after she had been told she was like Hub that she had started thinking about this. She had been wondering why she was always the damsel in distress. Aiko closed her green eyes as her thoughts ran to the different times she had been kidnapped. What was she, some kind of princess? And every time she had been taken or lost, Hub had always been there to save her. But…she didn't want to be saved anymore.

Aiko wanted to be able to save herself. She wanted everyone to stop looking at her and believing that she was only a cute face. She could fight too! As she remained lost in her thoughts, she never heard someone come into her homepage. Then, to her surprise, someone grabbed her from behind. A hand clapped itself over her mouth to prevent her screaming. Her eyes widened as she realized a navi was walking around her homepage…and it wasn't Mega. What was the security cube for again?

"Alright we got the girl, now send the email!" the assailant holding her said. So, there was more than one! How long had they been there?!

"Got it, Master Blademan!"

* * *

Lan was actually getting dizzy watching his brother pace around his homepage. He and Mayl had actually finished the project by the time he came back. She was actually just making small talk with Lan when they had noticed the downtrodden navi. Of course, they asked what's wrong. Mayl didn't seem too surprised once Megaman had explained the situation.

"Wow, and you're supposed to be the more observant one?" the red haired girl asked him.

"Hey, I can be observant!" Lan said.

"Really, then what about all those hints I dropped?"

"Umm…I was distracted?"

"Uh guys? Roll problem." Mega said. He had been happy that his brother and Mayl had finally started dating, but it made it hard for him to talk to his brother sometimes when she was in the same room.

"She's tired, Megaman," Mayl said, "She's tired of always having to be saved by you."

"I don't always…," both NetOps gave him a 'seriously' look, "Okay, maybe I jump in a lot. But I mean…" He couldn't put it into words. He just felt like he had to save her. He had to be there to protect her.

"Megaman, I think she does understand what you're trying to do. But, I think she just feels a little belittled by it. She knows that you think she's strong. But everyone else doesn't."

BEEEP! BEEEP!

"Hey we got mail." Megaman said as he pulled up the screen. After reading it, he charged out of his room and ran into the Net. He could get to the school monitor computer from ACDC Area 2.

"Megaman! Where are you going?" Mayl asked as Lan read the email.

"Mayl, he's going to the School Monitor Comp."

"Why is he going there?"

"Because someone kidnapped Roll."

* * *

Roll felt her temper rising as she sat behind two navis waiting for Megaman. She was so tired of this. She just wanted to be left alone. Roll struggled against the ropes that had been tied around her, but it was no good. Her mouth had been gaged with a cyber bandanna. She would need a cyber sword or something to cut herself out of this.

One of the guard navis turned to her and gave her a smile. She sneered back at him and the guard, suddenly afraid that such a cute navi could look so mean, turned around. Oh how she wished that she still had her helmet on, then she could at least smack someone with the energy ribbons. But now, she was going to have to wait for Megaman to save her…again.

Just once, couldn't she actually be in a position to do something about her problems.

* * *

When Megaman had accessed the School Monitor Comp, he had expected to be surrounded. But there were only four navis. Two were generic normal navis. Sitting behind them tied up was Roll. In front of everyone was a purple humanoid navi with an emblem of two crossed blades. He was grinning quite elegantly at Megaman.

"Megaman! So nice of you to join us! I wish I didn't have to use such force to bring you to me, but you deleted my first invitation. So I had to use more drastic measures."

"What do you want with Roll?!" he growled.

"Temper. Temper. Seriously my pink friend, how do you deal with this boy?" Roll merely responded with a growl of her own. The purple navi shrugged off the responses and continued, "Anyway. I'm here because you have something I need. You see I'm helping with a little experiment and I'm going to need yours and your friend's data. I have no idea why, but challenging the great Megaman. It sounded fun."

"If you think I'm going to let you hurt her…"

"Oh, no. I don't think you're going to let me. That's why you're getting deleted first."

"I highly doubt that! Lan!"

"Right! Battle routine, set!"

"Execute!"

* * *

The purple navi rushed forward a tried slashing at Megaman with two cyber swords. But, he had misinterpreted the blue navi's speed and missed his attack as Megaman jumped backwards to avoid the hit.

"Long Blade! Wide Blade! Download!" As the navi charged again, Megaman blocked his shot with his Long Blade. Then as he pushed him back, he switched over to his Wide Blade and managed to slash the navi across the chest.

As the purple navi stumbled back, Megaman caught a glimpse of Roll. She had turned her face away from the fight and looked down at the ground. Was she really this serious about him saving her? Well then, it was time for him to make up for his mistake earlier.

"Lan, send me a Step Sword chip."

"But, Megaman. We don't need that chip. We can push him back with…"

Thank goodness that Mayl was there to see past Lan's blindness. She quickly reached over her boyfriend's shoulder and sent him the chip data, "Step Sword! Download!"

"MAYL!"

"Lan, just go with it." She said.

"I'm going to carve you up for that one, Megaman. Blade Rush!" the purple navi fired several spine like blades at the blue navi, but the Step Sword had activated and Megaman rushed past them and slashed.

Roll hadn't expected to be freed mid battle. She was expecting the humiliation of being saved yet again by her heroic boyfriend. The two normal navis jumped back in surprise at the blue bomber's presence right next to them. As he quickly pulled her up to her feet, he brought her close to him and whispered in her ear, "This guy's yours. I'll take the normal navis."

Roll looked at the blue navi uncertainly before she saw his smile widen. He gently removed the bandanna that was used to gag her. He was definitely getting a kiss for this.

"So, you wish that your little girlfriend be deleted first? Fine by me. I thought you would be more noble than that though Megaman."

"Don't you dare insult my Mega, jerk! Mayl!"

"Right. Roll! Battle Routine, set!"

"Execute!"

* * *

"Blade Rush!" Blademan yelled as he fired more spikes at the pink navi.

"Reflect 1! Download!" Mayl yelled and a yellow Met Guard appeared in front of Roll and deflected the damage.

Roll transformed her arm into her bow and started launching a few arrows at the purple navi. But he was just too fast to be hit by her arrows.

"Haaa!" the navi yelled as he jumped up to slash Roll with two cyber swords.

"Aqua Sword! Download!" Roll intercepted the attack with her own blade.

"You know, for a civilian navi, you're kinda of tough. But strong enough to beat me? Never."

A fire burned within Roll's eyes. She was tired of having to put up with this. She could be just as competent as any other navi, "I'll just have to show you how tough I can be!"

She pushed Blademan off with her blade. She was going to win.

"Roll! Let's finish this guy off!"

"I'm with you!"

"Program Advance! Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Life Sword!"

"No! A navi like you isn't worthy to hold such power." Blademan yelled as he rushed at her again.

"Yeah, and a navi like you isn't worthy to hold my attention!" Roll yelled as she unleashed the massive sword upon the purple navi. She had struck him square in the chest. And Blademan fell to the ground.

His data started to break apart, "Impossible. You're just a civilian net navi. You shouldn't have been able to beat me."

"So what?! You're point is? I'm just like Mega! I'm just like everyone else!" She responded as Blademan was deleted.

"Roll!" Megaman said, running up to her. The two normal navis hadn't been much of a problem.

"Hmph!" she turned her face away from him again. Though out of the corner of her eye, she did see Megaman's face fall.

"Look, I'm sorry for making you think that you couldn't save yourself. I…I just worry about you. And when you're in trouble, the only thing I know how to do is come after you. I…mpph!" he said as he was cut off by Roll. She got tired of hearing his explanation.

After she broke the kiss, she looked Hub in his eyes, "I understand. If you were constantly in trouble, I guess I would do the same. Just try to give me a couple minutes to get out first before you come charging in?"

"Promise."

"Oh, and by the way…you're taking me virus busting for now on."

"Can I still step in if you get caught in a bad spot?"

Roll looked up briefly as if she was thinking about it, "Sure. Just as long as you don't act too quickly."

"Then it's fine with me."

"Good, because I would hate to go sneaking behind your back."

"Oh, like you could sneak up on me."

"I think I could." She said before sprinting out of his arms and running out of the cyberspace, "Last one home is a bug frag!"

"What but how does that….Aiko! Wait!" he said before sprinting after her.

Roll was definitely more than met the eye, and Mega was ready to dedicate the rest of his life to discover just how she ticked.

* * *

Ghost: Well...that happened...*gags again*. Yeah, this is a dark DN period in which I couldn't get characterization right and made this screwed up thing. Thank Alpha Gav's not here otherwise the rest of this AN would be a rant... But yeah, thanks as always to him because he actually has to filter all this crap out for you guys. Thus, he spares you the migraine. So, don't forget to say thanks to him! I don't know what the next story is cause when I look at it, _You're Not Alone_ is pretty much the same story with the exception being that Roll is like Hub (human soul in cyber world name Aika Itumi). So, there's not much point when I think about it. Maybe some of the old DN1 chps might appear... But yeah...this story is just...*goes in corner, sits down, and hangs head anime style*

Bass: *munching on bug frag flavored popcorn* Best. Entertainment. Ever.

**Roll Merge Terra and Aura Deadline extended to Sept 26!**


	2. Chapter 2 - DN1 Day 6

Ghost: Whoa...*pokes self* is this what it's like to be dead? Yikes that's nuts. Anypanel...I'mmm baccckkk! Well, not with new stories. Not yet. DN4 is schedules to come out in October. Currently the date is the 15th. DN's debut birthday. Speaking of first beginnings...remember Gav's reviews of Day 6, 7, and so on during DN1. Wanna know some reasons why he was so upset. Well...it's Failed Files time! Day 6 everyone!

* * *

Mayl was surprised when Dr. Hikari had called her the next day. She knew the doctor had gotten upset when he heard his son had unexpectedly run off. He was even more distressed when he heard Lan had bruised Dex's rib. But the problem wasn't that Lan had acted very out of character; no the problem was that he hadn't come home last night. Megaman hadn't been seen either.

Mayl sighed as she entered the big science building. She remembered when she and Lan had rushed in Roll earlier that year to figure out why her emotion program burned out. Turned out, she was just like Megaman. A navi with converted human DNA. Her real name was Aiko Itumi. Ever since knowing the fact, Mayl's and Roll's friendship strengthened even more so than it already was. She knew they would be nowhere close to that of Lan's and Megaman's. But they could try.

A few weeks after they had started dating, upon her request, Lan promised to teach her how to be a better net battler. She was actually getting good under his guidance. She remembered that Lan had promised her a match a month from her latest lesson with him. But…she never got it. Now, she feared she never would.

No matter how many times she tried to forget, she couldn't shake off the feeling those eyes gave her. Lan's eyes, normally filled with mischief and warmth, were now cold and chaotic. She shivered as her mind started to dwell on them. What had happened to him? Did it have anything to do with that program he was working on?

The elevator dinged. Mayl got in and pressed the button for Dr. Hikari's floor. She could only hope that he would have some kind of answer.

Dr. Hikari could handle stress. That was part of what being a scientist was all about. When deadlines were coming and huge questions still haunted his mind, he would just have to buckle down and think on how to solve them. But, he couldn't handle the stress his son gave him.

Lan had constantly been worrying him ever since the fifth grade. He never would have imagined that his son would become a world hero and a famous net battler; but even under all the fame, he was still his son. And now with trouble sneaking up again on the Hikaris, Yuchiro wasn't sure how to respond to Lan's recent outbursts.

He had never really been a violent child nor had he seemed to hate his work at SciLab until last week. He laughed as he remembered coming into his son's room one night to check on him and found him sleeping on his keyboard. Luckily, he seemed to hit all the keys at once so no damage was done to the code. But the events of yesterday still haunted his mind. Why had Lan done a complete 180? When he heard that Lan actually attacked Dex, he was shocked. Lan had never acted this way before; why was he now?

He looked back at the codes that Lan hadn't finished. It seemed as if Megaman was doing his work in secret from Lan because his was already done. However, instead of coming to him, he wrote down his criticisms of the code using little notes. They reported that nothing was wrong except for one section. He wrote a note saying that this code wasn't in the main blueprint he was given; but every time he tried to delete it, it would just come back. It said he suspected that this was the downloaded piece and would need to check with Dr. Hikari later, but obviously his son didn't have a chance.

He put his head in one of his hands. _'What happened to you Lan?'_

Mayl had been disappointed when she saw Dr. Hikari looking just as puzzled as she was. To say that seeing the smartest man in the room confused greatly concerned her was an understatement. But just as she was going to leave, the elevator dinged. She and the doctor turned to see a teen with black and white hair walk through. Chaud? What was he doing here?

"Dr. Hikari, is it true? Is Lan really gone?" he asked.

"It's true, Chaud. No one has any idea where he could have gone." The doctor breathed.

"Shoot, I was hoping that it wasn't. That meant…"

"Meant what?" Mayl asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, rumors had it that a navi was taking several trips into to Undernet. Many that saw the navi claimed it was Megaman. But they couldn't be too sure." Protoman stated from his PET.

"Wait! Mega told me that Lan had him running into the Undernet a lot recently. He said Lan was looking for something, but he couldn't tell what it was!" Roll said.

"What, you said the Undernet?" the doctor asked the pink navi.

"Yeah. Mega said that he was going a lot deeper than anyone else had. Some kind of route Lan had found. Like I said, Mega couldn't get much info out of Lan."

"This is bad. Very bad," both teens turned their heads to the doctor, "Well, as Lan may have told you Chaud—sorry Mayl—the Undernet was used to create to house the Forbidden Program. But that's not the only thing it held. Deep in the Undernet, at its basement level, is the Control Program. It allowed the Forbidden Program's power to be more easily contained and hidden. Without that program, the Net would have been frozen over a long time ago."

"The Forbidden Program was that powerful?" Mayl asked.

"Yes. The SciLab scientists that created it were desperate for a way to stop Alpha. It seemed like the only way. Without the Forbidden Program, the Control Program is pretty much useless…unless someone knows how to reprogram it.

"If reprogramed, the Control Program can actually amplify one's power several times over. But it's risky; when the program is run it will look for something to draw power from. The effects of that are uncertain.

"If Lan went looking for that program, just imagine how much more powerful he and Megaman would be. Why even Bass would have trouble coming close to scratching him. But, I don't know where it would get its power source from. It may be able to channel the power from the Net or Megaman and Lan themselves."

There was a pregnant pause in the room. Just before Chaud was about to speak, the alarms of SciLab went off. Dr. Hikari's computer screen turned on. The computer started opening up pages by itself.

"Someone is trying to hack into my computer!" the doctor said as he quickly tried to cut off the hacker, but the speed of the hack was incredible. He reached down to pull the plug of his computer when he saw something flicker. He gave it one more second before he saw the object flash again, it was a navi! Finally, the invisibility fell and Megaman appeared.

The normally blue navi was dressed in a deep black body suit and his emblem had changed colors from red and yellow to black and silver. The only thing that remained unchanged about him was his green eyes. But they seemed paler than usually. Almost ghostlike. The navi gasped when he realized that he could be seen and quickly tried to finish getting the information he needed.

Realizing their chance, Mayl and Chuad both jacked their navis into the computer. If they could help it, Megaman was not getting away.

* * *

Megaman quickly grabbed a file from the computer and then tried to make a run for it. However, Dr. Hikari had blocked him from leaving with a firewall. He wouldn't be able to jack out now. Megaman honestly looked scared. He could have sworn that he had seen Mayl when he entered his father's computer through the screen. He didn't want to fight her. Anyone but her. He knew he was late by Lan's watch. Please anyone don't let ask Lan ask him what was the hold up. Please don't let Lan see what was going on!

The memory of the shadow Roll being killed so violently still haunted his memory. He couldn't let Lan kill her. He activated his buster and tried shooting at the firewall. When the attacks failed, he began looking around the room, trying not to pay attention to the advancing Protoman and Roll. He just had to find the portal he had jumped in from. The firewall prevented him from jacking out, but the links were still open.

He really had to suggest to his dad to cut the link from the SciLab network to his computer. It was too easy to get in. Add an Invis chip and he should have been golden…except for the fact that his father had moved around his program. He had found Lan's and his side of the code, but he needed his father's own too. But now that he had the needed data, well…he could just feel Lan's eyes on him.

"Megaman! What's going on?" a voice said coldly. Lan.

Roll stopped walking towards the black navi. She had barely convinced Protoman not to rush him. She didn't want to provoke him just in case he had been changed too. Obviously, he hadn't been except for his body suit. He had refused to meet her eyes and was instead looking at the portal link to her right. He had been looking for an escape route. He wasn't here to fight.

"Nothing! Just took a little long to find the data!" Megaman said, hoping Lan would buy it. It was the truth after all.

But luck hated Megaman and his "NetOp" turned to see both Protoman and Roll, "You seem to be in a little trouble Megaman."

"No, it's fine really. Just give me an area steal and I'll be fine."

"I don't think so. Spreader. Triple Download. Attack +30. Download. Don't mess this up and fire on my command." Lan said.

Megaman's hands formed the Hyper Burst Program Advance. He pointed the weapon at the ground. He wasn't going to hit his friends. Not while he still could get around loopholes in Lan's speech.

"Oh for the love of…point the weapon at them! Remember when I said don't mess up, that included missing!" Lan yelled through the intercom.

Megaman gritted his teeth. He looked up to see Protoman ready his shield. But Roll didn't have a guard. Did Mayl bring chips with her? What if he managed to somehow delete her? Their advances had been getting weaker, but it still didn't mean that it wasn't powerful.

"Nnn…" He tried to say and the electricity rippled through his body. Curse this program that made him unable to disobey! "AGGHHH!"

"Now that you remember your limitations, do as I say and fire the advance now."

"Sorry." Megaman said weakly as pointed the Hyper Burst. He off centered it a bit so that he would stand a better chance of hitting Protoman. He was the one with the shield after all. As he fired, Roll and Protman tried to dodge the attack. Like Megaman suspected, Protoman took most of the damage but he had still managed to hit Roll. And that tore him apart on the inside.

As the two navis got up, Megaman bolted for the link. He could still end this fight by leaving. But just when he was a few feet away, he felt himself being ejected out of his body. He must have somehow synced with Lan after that last attack. And now, Lan was fighting.

Megaman watched in horror as Lan turned around. His red eyes had replaced Megaman's normal green.

"Now, we can have some fun." 'Megaman' said.

* * *

Roll knew something was wrong as soon as his eyes changed color. From the audible gasp of Mayl, she guessed it was the same color as Lan's. But Megaman never sounded this cruel before. It didn't even match the sadistic voice of Dark Mega. Sure it was his voice, but it was like he wasn't talking. Was it…

"No way, Lan?!" Roll asked.

"You know Roll, you're a little too smart for your own good." Lan sneered at her.

"How did he? I mean that isn't possible!" Chaud yelled.

"Even the Control Program can't do that! The only thing that might be able to is the…" the dots began to connect in the doctor's head. The sync program! That was the only thing that could send Lan into the cyber world to possess Megaman's body. But, the program was made to help Full Synchro abilities. Not to allow the NetOp to take over the navi. Was this part of the downloaded material?

"Shocked? I was too when I discovered just how easily I can push him out. All it takes is a little Full Synchro. But I'm afraid, that you'll have to go bye bye now. I have many important things to do and you are just in my way. Triple M-Cannon! Giga Cannon 3!" Lan formed the massive cannon and fired.

Due to their shock, the navis had been caught off guard and took major damage. When they got to their feet and the smoke cleared, Lan had disappeared. This fight was over.

* * *

After the fight, Chuad left to repair Protoman from the damage he took. Which left Dr. Hikari and Mayl alone; Roll was being repaired by the doctor. He worked in silence as he was combining through Lan's unfinished code. It was clear to him that the part Megaman found was actually the downloaded material. But the only thing he could tell was that it was a partner program to the one in Lan's. It needed another half to listen to before it could take effect.

The only problem was that before he left first left SciLab, Lan seemed to have scrambled the third of the program he had left. Now Dr. Hikari was trying to put back the pieces and see the real issue before it was too late.

"Excuse me, Dr. Hikari," Mayl started politely, "What's taking so long? Normally the PET is done with the restoration by now."

"I'm also updating Roll at the same time. I thought it might come in handy for later." The doctor said as he returned back to his work. He was planning on giving the program to Lan and Megaman, but desperate time came for desperate measures. He had to modify it a bit to fit Roll's specs, but hopefully it would do the job. Plus, if there was any way he could save Lan and Megaman, it would have to be using the only two who could get through to them, Roll and Mayl.

* * *

"This week really is just full of surprises huh." Roll said sadly as she walked through ACDC Area 2. After they got back from SciLab, Mayl had received an email from Chaud of all people to come to ACDC Area 3. Mayl had no idea how he got her address, but the email said that he really needed to speak with them and that she needed to get Roll to ACDC Area 3.

"Yeah, it is." Mayl agreed, thinking about Lan.

"Hey, we're going to get them back."

"How do you know?"

"Because they're them and we're us. Isn't that enough?"

Mayl cracked a smile at her navi's enthusiasm. She sure knew how to make her smile.

"Alright Chaud, just what is this about?" Mayl asked. Protoman had been hanging around the beginning section of ACDC Area 3, so he had been easy to find.

"I wasn't impressed with your performance today. The girlfriend of the famous Lan Hikari and you didn't even put up a fight." Chaud jeered.

Mayl felt her face heat up, "Like you were any better Mr. Official! I remember Lan defeating both of us!"

"Hmph! He just merely caught me off guard. Well the point is, I'm her to tell you to back off. Just go on, sit in your room, and wait for the rest of us to get Lan back. You'll only get in the way, Mayl. It's for everyone's best interest," he said.

Mayl felt her knuckles turn white. Did he really have to point that? It was bad enough that she knew that she had failed to help Lan, but did he really have to be so cold about it.

"No…"

"What was that?"

"No! I'm through with the useless one! I don't care who I need to beat! I'm saving Lan and no one's going to stop me! Roll!"

"Anytime you're ready!" her navi smiled. She wasn't going to lose. She was going to save Mega.

"Then let's go! Battle routine, set!"

"Execute!"

* * *

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Protoman said.

"Hyaa!" Protman yelled as he slashed down yet again at the navi, the pink navi's agility was definitely making her an annoying opponent. Roll nimbly jumped away before summoning a small mettuar. She really hated to put the thing out there as cannon fodder, but she needed a bit of breathing space.

"Double Arrow3! Download!" Mayl said. Roll's hand transformed into her bow and she fired.

"Area Steal! Long Blade!" Chaud retilated.

Roll's arrows missed as Protoman surged forward and slashed at her. Luckily, Roll saw the attack coming and performed her Roll Dance. She blocked the hand and was able to spirit away. Although she was faster than most other navis, she was no Protoaman. For every Mettaur she summoned, she earned a slash from his sword and a destroyed virus. She knew that she was getting weaker and Mayl was running out of recovery chips.

"Life Sword!" Chuad yelled as Protoman struck her with the powerful blade. She fell to the ground and cringed. She was trying not to moan. She was trying to be strong.

"Roll! I'm jacking you out right now!" Mayl said. Roll was taking massive amounts of damage and she didn't have the best chip folder to be fighting Protoman with. Despite wanting to prove herself, she didn't want to lose her best friend in the process.

"No!"

"But, you'll be deleted at this rate!"

"I said no! I can keep going!"

"No you can't! Roll, you hit points are reaching their critical state! A few more attacks and you'll be deleted!"

"You don't get it do you Mayl. It's strange that you don't understand even though we're fighting for the same reason."

"Huh?"

"I've been dependent on Mega for too long. And now that he's gone, so what if I don't have someone to save me! I can save myself! I just never pushed myself. I wanted to be saved by Mega! Was it a pathetic attempt to get noticed? Maybe, I never really planned those adventures. But could I have done something? Yeah, I could've. But I just waited around for my knight to come get me.

"And now Mega's in danger! I'm not going to just sit around and be thrashed around while he's out there. He needs me! For once, he needs me to save him! He never let me down," Roll's suit began to glow, "And I'm not going to let him down!"

Mayl gasped as the light faded. Roll's normal body suit had been changed. Instead of its normal pink, it was a bright sky blue. A shield had been placed on her right arm.

"What?!" Protoman backed up. He had seen this before. A style change, but only Megaman possessed that ability. And after he exploded in Alpha, had been lost. So how did Roll do it? How did she summon an Aqua Shield Style?!

"Roll Needle!" her bow appeared on her arm and she fired rapid shots. The arrows were smaller, hence the name needle, but as they hit the red navi, they exploded into bubbles.

"Why you." Protoman activated his sword and rushed her. But then he remembered that she was an Aqua _Shield_ Style. His sword was intercepted by her shield and she managed to push him off.

"Mayl!"

"Right! Aqua Sword! Download!" Mayl couldn't believe it. Here she was about to thrown in the towel, and not only Roll had talked her out of it, but summoned the power to do something that she could never have done before. Was this part of the upgrade Dr. Hikari spoke of?

"Sorry, Protoman. But I'm winning this fight!" She said as slashed at his chest. She aimed low so that she wouldn't accidental hit his emblem.

The red navi jumped back. This was certainly getting interesting.

"Let's finish this fight, Protoman! Program Advance! Fire Sword! Aqua Sword! Elec Sword! Bamboo Sword! Element Sword!"

"Roll! Let's take care of him in one shot! Ready?"

"Born ready, Mayl!"

"Alright then! Program Advance! Aqua Tower! Geddon! Quake 1! Giga Wave!"

As Protoman ran at her, Roll charged up an orange ball in her hand and released it. A massive wave of cyber water impacted the navi. As the water vanished, Protoman slowly got to his feet.

As he got back up, he smirked at her, "Well, well. Someone has learned well." And then he jacked out.

"Good job, Mayl. You passed the test." Chaud said.

"What? What test?" the red haired teen asked.

"I guess I should explain from here." A voice said.

"Dr. Hikari!"

"Hello again, Mayl, Roll. Yes, this was all a test to see if you were up to the task. You two already have a high sync level, it'll probably only be a while before you begin to take on Full Synchro. You already know that Megaman has been able to use abilities such as Double Soul and the Cross System. So far, he is the only navi able to do so.

"But there is one ability that he did not merely have. The Style Change. Once I installed into him, Style Change became possible. But he lost that ability when he self-destructed in Alpha.

"I managed to recreate the code. I had to tweak it a bit to fit the specs of , trust me that is a huge part of the programming right there, and so that you will be able to obtain Style Changes much more quickly than you could in the past. I am thankful that it appears that to have worked.

"As you and Roll fight, you may acquire other style changes. I have programmed your PET so that you can have one of each element style. Currently you have Aqua Shield style. As you saw, it's a defensive based style. Roll's charge attack is now Roll Needle and she's be able to use that shield to block attacks that aren't break element or able to pierce. Be careful though, you'll take much more damage from elec attacks. I hope you'll use it well."

"Dr. Hikari. I don't know what to say." Mayl said.

"Just tell me that you'll save my son. That's all the payment I could ever want."

"We'll do it!" both operator and navi said.

"Thank you. You know, my sons made a wise choice in dating you too."

"I couldn't agree more doctor." Chaud said, slightly spooking Mayl since she had forgotten that he was still on the line.

* * *

"Mr. Robinson," the mechanized voice said, "I'm afraid I have no need for your services anymore."

"What about our deal? What about my daughter?!" Jason yelled into his PET. The voice had called him again. But the news had obviously not been good.

"Oh yes, she would like to speak with you." The voice said. Suddenly the video scene—which was normally blank—showed a young girl, only about fourteen, with red hair and…red eyes?

"Hello, father," Saria Robinson said, "I guess you've heard the news."

"Saria, what happened to your eyes? They're red."

"Just a little experiment I'm trying. Anyway, this conversation is over." Saria's face turned into a scowl and the video screen closed.

Jason stared at his PET for a while before Tox snapped him out of it. The purple navi seemed to be cautious of the situation, "Jason?"

"He, she, it. I don't care. It's done something to Saria. It's done something to my little girl!" Jason yelled.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. But I think I've got so good news," Jason gave the navi a second look, "I figured out what the programs were that I downloaded into the SciLab project. But we need to go see Dr. Hikari right away."

"What how did you…"

"I uh…I may have used some of my data to restore the email and its components."

"Tox! Are you crazy! Don't you know how dangerous that was? You could've been…"

"Deleted. I know. But I just thought I had to do something to save Saria."

Jason let go a breath, "You're really something Tox. Either way, thank you. Well head out first thing in the morning. Now get some rest, you'll need it to recover some of your data."

"Okay. I will."

* * *

Ghost: To fill in some gaps, in this version, Roll was also known as Aika Itumi, daughter of Dr. Amaya Itumi. This was later changed for the final version of DN1. As you may have noticed, Roll also had access to Style Changes which was later changed to the Merge System. Also, you may have also noticed that Roll's a tad bit more aggressive in this version. If I remember correctly, I believe I wrote her this way to give her some level of individuality in the series. Later, this was changed to keep Roll more true to the game version of herself rather than leaning more on the anime version (she's a tad bit more Megaman obsessed. I blame this on me watching Beast at the time). Have a great day/night/time everyone! Ghost501 logging out!


End file.
